<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trans bingo ficlets by sharkfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809377">trans bingo ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish'>sharkfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ficlets &amp; poems [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlets written for <a href="https://transbingo.tumblr.com/">trans bingo</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ficlets &amp; poems [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SUPPORTIVE FRIENDS & FAMILY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>square - "supportive friends &amp; family"</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Six things Cas does after realizing they're non-binary.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Cas does is nothing: time for a haircut comes and goes, but instead of heading to the barber they just watch their hair grow shaggier around the ears, bangs starting to fall over their forehead. It’s a mess but it makes their face seems softer somehow, which softens something that’s been hard around their heart since puberty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second thing Cas does is buy a pair of skinny jeans. They’ve always admired the way a pair of combat boots looks laced over a skin-tight pair of jeans, and they stomp around their house with glee once they finally find a pair that fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third thing Cas does is buy a handful of different kinds of eyeliner at Walgreens. They’ve never been particularly drawn to the high femme of makeup, but it’s fun to play, and smudged kohl makes their eyes look bright and big. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fourth thing Cas does is buy a purple backpack. It’s their favorite color, but they’ve always shied away from it, afraid someone will notice that they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not quite right, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as their mother always said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fifth thing Cas does is be too afraid to tell anyone. They open their mouth and text threads dozens of times, just to close again. They know it’s stupid — they aren’t even the first trans person in their friend group — but there’s this fear rotting in their stomach that someone will laugh and say they’re wrong. There’s a fear that person might be right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally rip off the bandaid with the easiest one: Charlie. Cas still just does it via text, which feels cowardly but better than never doing it at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I recently realized I’m non-binary, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they type, and Charlie responds right away with, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eee! Congrats!!! Have you told Dean yet? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s more than one thing Cas hasn’t told Dean, including this. Cas hasn’t told Dean that they’ve been in love with him practically since they met, back when Dean still thought he was straight and Cas thought it was hopeless for an entirely different reason than they do now. Now they know it’s hopeless because Dean came out years ago and never took a second look at Cas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dean has to find out eventually, and Dean will be hurt if he’s the last one to know, so after a couple of beers on a Saturday afternoon Cas says, “I need to talk to you about something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who told you?” Dean asks, smile fading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recently real—” Cas cuts themselves off from the words they practiced. “Told me what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean blinks his lovely doe eyes at Cas. “About — you know. My stupid feelings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your feelings?” Cas says, feeling a little lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looks down at his beer bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feelings for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an asshole. Did Charlie tell you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know,” Cas says. Their entire world spins like the first time they realized they aren’t a man after all. “Truly, I didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what the hell did you want to talk about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your feelings may change,” Cas says. They wonder if they would have pushed this all down if they knew about Dean’s feelings before. If they would have decided Dean’s affections are worth more than knowing themselves a little better. “I wanted to tell you that I’m — I’m non-binary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looks up and Cas’s heart stops. “Uh,” Dean says. “Was that a secret? Cuz I thought I knew that. You didn’t?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’s brow furrows. “You knew?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to steal your thunder. Want to try again and I’ll act surprised?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas laughs. Dean gives them a relieved smile, like he’s the one with something to be relieved about. “No, that’s ok. I just wish you had told me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not my business to tell someone about their own gender,” Dean says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good point.” Cas looks over, and Dean blushes under the inspection. Because Cas is learning to be a little braver, the sixth thing they do is ask their best friend on a date. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CONSULT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>Jo:</b> consult is here<br/><b>Jo:</b> he’s a hottie</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for <a href="https://transbingo.tumblr.com/">trans bingo</a> square "tattoos &amp; piercings"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean is shoving the last of a burger in his mouth — his last appointment ran late and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>starving </span>
  </em>
  <span>— when his computer pings with a DM. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jo: </b>
  <span>consult is here</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Jo: </b>
  <span>he’s a hottie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolls his eyes and starts to clean up his lunch mess, typing a quick reply at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dean: </b>
  <span>don’t be gross about clients</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jo: </b>
  <span>wait until you see him </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dean: </b>
  <span>gimme a minute </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After brushing the crumbs off his tunic and giving a quick wipedown to his desk, Dean heads towards the front of his shop. Instead of the consult he was expecting, he finds Cas leaning up against the counter, talking to Jo about some band Cas has probably tried to make Dean listen to before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby,” Dean says. “You scare off my client?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiles, big and wide, the one he’s been gifting to Dean since they met. “Hello, Dean. Don’t be too disappointed, but I’m your consult.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean slides around the counter to give Cas a kiss. “I thought we talked about you finding a different artist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t like my horror floral idea,” Jo says with a shrug. “I tried.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas crosses his arms like gearing up for a stand-off. “This is your specialty, Dean. You’re the best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean tries to hold a scowl, but the way his tentacles flush pink with pleasure under Cas’s compliment probably gives him away. “Fine. Come on back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas follows Dean down the hallway to his private room in the studio. Dean sits on his stool and Cas takes the tattooing chair. “You already know what I want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me again.” On instinct, one of Dean’s tentacles wraps around Cas’s ankle, another tickling up his forearm. The cecaelia need for touch is hard to deny, so it’s always nice to have someone around that Dean can touch without worrying about seeming inappropriate by human standards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roses in white, baby blue, and pastel pink,” Cas says. “Do you want to see the pictures of the species I like again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Still want it on your neck? People are going to ask about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Cas fiddles with his phone, then hands it over to Dean with his rose album open. “Visibility matters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rubs the velvet of one of his tentacles along the scruff on Cas’s jaw as he squints at the pictures. “Want to hang out while I sketch something up? We could get started today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most definitely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go bother Jo and I’ll come get you in a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas squeezes one of Dean’s tentacles, then hops out of the chair. Even without tentacles to neon-sign his emotions, his excitement is palpable. Dean’s just praying he doesn’t fuck it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As usual, Cas takes the needle like a champ. Dean thinks he might even fall asleep for a bit, somewhere around the six hour mark when Dean switches from using his hand to a tentacle. That leaves a hand free to squeeze Cas’s, which may be more for Dean’s benefit than Cas’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean thinks it looks pretty good, until Cas stands up and looks in the mirror, staring in silence. Dean is wondering what the hell you say to apologize to your boyfriend for fucking up a tattoo in basically the most visible place possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Cas swipes a hand across his eyes and says, “This is amazing, Dean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas turns his head this way and that, admiring the tattoo from all angles. “It’s perfect.” Cas turns and throws his arms around Dean’s shoulders, squeezing him close and tight. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean squeezes him back, his tentacles glimmering a deep, happy pink. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "YOU EVEN LOOK BEAUTIFUL WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO KICK MY ASS"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas watches impassively — or at least that’s the expression they’re wearing, while inside they’re tingling and thrilled with the idea of Dean immobile below them — as Dean tests the ropes, flexing his muscles and squirming a bit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>trans bingo square "restraints" + from <a href="https://sharkfish.tumblr.com/post/646465634963734528/20-dialogue-prompts-for-each-emotion">this prompt list</a> - “You even look beautiful when you’re about to kick my ass."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas watches impassively — or at least that’s the expression they’re wearing, while inside they’re tingling and thrilled with the idea of Dean immobile below them — as Dean tests the ropes, flexing his muscles and squirming a bit. There’s just the perfect amount of give to the ties, where they aren’t too tight but hold him still just where Cas wants him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean finally goes lax, smiling up at Cas. He used to be so shy — even embarrassed, sometimes — to be trussed up for Cas’s pleasure, but now he just takes it with a shiver of anticipation. Cas could do anything they want to Dean right now, and they both know it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pulls gently at the tie between Dean’s legs, pushing them closer to his chest just enough to show off his holes, both already wet and ready. Cas presses their thumb, just barely, into one and then the other, smiling as Dean groans deliciously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good,” Cas murmurs. “What do you want tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugs as much as he can in the restraints. “Whatever you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smacks their hand down over Dean’s holes, hard enough that Dean yelps and jerks. “Answer the question.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I say somethin’ else first?” Dean asks, and then, without waiting for Cas’s permission, “You’re so fucking beautiful when you’re about to kick my ass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughs, but lands another smack between Dean’s legs for the impertinence. This time Dean moans even as he jerks away. “Answer the question,” Cas repeats, “before I decide to just punish you instead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean closes his eyes for a brief moment, takes a shaky breath. “I want you to fuck me. And — use the vibrator.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to find out how many times you can come on my cock?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, yeah,” Dean breathes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas tilts their head to the side, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>tempted to punish Dean with something else, but they’re self-aware enough to know they can’t deny Dean anything. They reach for the drawer to grab a condom and Dean’s favorite vibrator, the pink wand that makes him shake and cry out over and over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning the vibrator on, Cas says, “Keep count for me.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://sharkfish.tumblr.com/post/646482524231680000/oh-look-its-your-type-you-even-look-beautiful">rebloggable tumblr post</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHY THERE'S AN ALLIGATOR IN MY LIVING ROOM?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean’s heart goes a little crooked when he walks in juggling groceries to find an alligator on the floor between the couch and tv. Still, he puts on a smile and says, “Babe, you want to tell me why there’s an alligator in our living room?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>from <a href="https://sharkfish.tumblr.com/post/646465634963734528/20-dialogue-prompts-for-each-emotion">this prompt list</a> + trans bingo square "creature au"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean’s heart goes a little crooked when he walks in juggling groceries to find an alligator on the floor between the couch and tv. Still, he puts on a smile and says, “Babe, you want to tell me why there’s an alligator in our living room?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gator blinks slowly, his tail thumping dully against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just going to put these away,” Dean says, nodding to the grocery bags. “See you in a minute?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gator blinks again, which could mean anything, but Dean’s pretty sure Cas won’t make him cuddle with an alligator all night. Or maybe he’s a crocodile? Dean doesn’t actually remember the difference. He just knows what a strange animal in the living room usually means: Cas had to shift into his original form, and dysphoria sent him vaulting in an animal body to avoid the one he was born with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s folding up the grocery bags when Cas — </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas, tall and broad-shouldered and devastatingly handsome — walks into the kitchen. “I’m sorry,” Cas says, like Dean hasn’t told him a million times that there’s no reason to apologize for being himself, shifting and all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize,” Dean repeats. He loops an arm around Cas’s neck and gives him a firm </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello I’ve missed you </span>
  </em>
  <span>kiss. “Rough day?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas sighs. “I put it off as long as I could, but…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a few weeks, hasn’t it? You can’t usually hold out that long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was feeling rather poorly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the gator getup?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas frowns, and for a moment his eyes are split down the center like a reptile’s. “I was curious how it felt to be one. It felt ancient, mostly, like I survived the end of the dinosaurs and was just tired.” He tilts his head to the side. “Perhaps I was projecting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughs and kisses him again. “Shift Day means Good Meal Day. Do gators like salmon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think they share a habitat, but I would bow at your feet if you made me some.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need for that,” Dean says. “Give me an hour and I’ll feed you so good your head will spin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cas says, more solemn than he has any right to be over Dean throwing together something for dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do me a favor?” At Cas’s nod, Dean says, “If you shift again, pick something softer. No reptiles in bed.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://sharkfish.tumblr.com">sharkfish on tumblr</a>
</p><p>i'm sorry i'm so terrible at answering comments, but please know that every single one is so precious to me and keeps me going on the rough days. &lt;3 thank you for being here!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>